Controlled Substances
by Bangz
Summary: Bella a marketing assistant to a dreadful CEO by day Mistress Isabella in training by night, seeks control in a life she feels no longer belongs to her. Edward owner of the most predominant advertising company in Seattle relishes for an escape from the burden of power that weights on his shoulders everyday. Together could they be just what each other desperately needs? AH/BDSM/MA
1. Chapter 1

. **AN: So I'm trying my hand at a BDSM** sto **ry, i read so many terrible unrealistic and down right stupid stories out here. So instead of complaining I'm going to try my hand and see if I can do better. You have been warned that's why this is rated M. Also this is un beta'd so all mistakes are mine if you can't handle my mistakes don't read. This isn't dabble but it will be short chapters, and that all i really have to say enjoy.**

 _ **Controlled Substances**_

 _BPOV_

"Bella my office NOW!" Aro Spat as he stormed past my desk in a fury.

I didn't even stop to ponder over what i could have possibly done wrong, I didn't have to get anything wrong for him to bitch me out due to his short comings. I rise from my desk silently and follow the path he previously traveled. I knocked on my bosses door and entered his office slowly.

"You requested to see me Mr. Volturi?" I asked eyes lowered to the floor. Once during one of his verbal lashing i looked him square in the eyes and he accused me of defiance and sarcasm and that i thought his anger towards me was a joke. Technically it was a joke at the time, he was angry at me that HE never gave me the briefs on the Johnson account to notate and now he was unprepared for their meeting tomorrow. Needless to say since i was being "sarcastic and defiant" i was ordered to finish the notes on the Johnson account by end of day. by the time i got home at 4 a.m my fingers ached and i had enough paper cuts to last a lifetime. That wasn't the worst punishment I've endured working here for Volturi Marketing. I don't know what's worse his work related punishments or the punishment of his unwanted sexual advances.

The question always remains why do i stay employed here? It really isn't like I don't have other options, last year i got my MBA and job offers from competing companies that are dying to steal me away rolled in, with a generous salary increase at that. Though the thought is appealing and i'd be lying if i said I haven't gone on job interviews. I just can't leave Volturi Marketing despite Aro we are all a family. Jane the VP is like the sister i never had, and her brother Alec is the sweetest guy I'v ever met and he works as our top representative. I love everyone from Maggie who books our events to Demetri in the mail room. Even Aro's Brother Cauis the CFO is a delight to be around I just cant leave. Marcus took a chance on me fresh out of high school, college wasn't on the table at the time because I had to take care of my mother. He paid me a generous wage not deserved for someone just coming out of high school and I went to school on the companies dime. Marcus was the heart of Volturi Marketing, and that heart broke last December when he had a stroke and passed away in his sleep.

That was the saddest day I can ever remember here at VM ever since that day, the warmth of the company has somewhat seeped out and the office can become cold and stiff at times. we are all still a family but its obvious a broken one. Most of us haven't got over Marcus's death and if they are like me never will. That man give me everything more than my own father ever gave me. I owe that man my life, and before his death I promised him I'd never leave VM, he would have to drag me out kicking and screaming. It was a joke at first but now that he's passed I can't help but keep my word.

"BELLA!" Aro snapped at me, bringing me back to the present.

"Um.. Yes Mr. Volturi" I answered.

"What do I keep you around for, you're not even paying attention to me?" he spat.

"I apologize Mr. Volturi, what is it i can do for you Sir?" I asked.

"CCA will be here within the hour I need you to bring me the briefs that I hope you finished. Prepare the conference from with refreshments, make sure IT set up the projectors correctly and make sure Cauis and Jane are still coming to the meeting if not speak with their assistants and make sure their schedules are cleared until 2 maybe 3 at the latest." he ordered.

"Anything else Mr. Volturi?" I asked because It was inconvenient when I get everything done on my list done then get bitched out about whatever else he forgot to tell me in his head he needed done.

" A little lip action never hurts..." he grinned.

Before i lost my lunch at the though of ever giving him any kind of action i turned on my heel and exited his office. I chose to never acknowledge his advances in an attempt to deter them but clearly that strategy doesn't seem to be working.

Refusing to dwell on it i grab my coat and head out to Jakey's Cakey's Bakey's to pick up some baked goods for the meeting I haven't met anyone to date that can resist his scones


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome back, I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Remember this is un beta'd so all mistakes are my own take pitty on me. This is a longer chapter then the first one but i don't plan to consistently have chapters this long they will stay roughly at or a little below 1000 words but this still is not drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.**

 **Controlled Substances**

 _EPOV_

I plopped down in my chair with a frustrated sigh, telling a group of people that they're out of a way to feed their families within a few weeks was not my ideal afternoon. Cullen Corporate Advertising was doing well, we are a fortune 500 company started from the ground up by my great grandfather. We took over Seattle like a storm, not a company throughout the state of Washington has not worked with us.

Due to that we made some overzealous decisions of expanding in attempts to control marketing decisions and hired on a whole new division of people so we could expand into the next region. We were hoping to expand into Nevada. Vegas would be an awesome move for CCA but unfortunately our marketing division crashed and burned within a few months and cost us one of the biggest accounts we have had since before i was even an embryo. Due to that i had to make a hard decision and end the marketing division.

Marketing just wasn't our strong suit. I've decided to outsource our division to another local company who have been trying to get us to work with them for the last few years or so. we have collaborated with them in the past a few times but nothing on a contractual basis. Their company just began getting some buzz once they themselves expanded to Nevada. Though the reason they expanded to Nevada was not because of an influx of money but because they weren't bringing in enough business here. Once Marcus Volturi passed the company slipped for a little but as I've researched they came back strong and are turning a hefty profit these days. So I have actually decided after this disaster to give them a chance to impress me. With both our companies home-bound in Seattle us together as a package is more profitable for both parties if they know their shit like I'm hoping they do.

It was time to put on a game face and head to the meeting, I know it's not the most tactful thing to head out to go meet with our potential new partners after i laid off an entire division but unlike normal human beings I don't have time to feel bad. We needed new marketing now or everyone's pockets will suffer. Having to bring in different marketing teams, adjusting to the ones the clients have, fights about direction. What we need is one steady company working with us towards the same goal that is way more beneficial. As for our previous team I offered good severances and letters of recommendation what else can i do? feeling bad wont save their jobs.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my suit jacket from the coat rack. Just then my best friend and VP of CCA walked in.

"So how'd it go?" Rosalie asked removing her blazer sprawling out across my couch not hesitating to kick her heels up. I'm almost positive she saw me heading out but purposely chose to ignore that fact as she always does.

"laying off sixty plus people how do you think it went?" I shot back.

"Good point, but I wouldn't dwell on it too much, we went out on a limb for them and they failed that's not on us." she shrugged.

"True but half of them didn't hold any real power they were only doing what their higher ups were telling them to do." I argued.

"Well they should of told their higher ups that the decisions being made were shitty!" Rose shot back.

"If you felt this strongly about it then why did i fire sixty people myself!" i asked annoyed.

"Because you're the boss" she stated flatly.

"Don't I know it." i muttered.

"Any way are we still on for our meeting at VM?" she asked.

"Not like you noticed but I was getting ready to head there now, Peter has the car ready downstairs." i answered.

"Of course i noticed why do you think I came in here?" she rolled her eyes.

"To annoy me to wits end" I teased.

"Someone has to grab the stick out your ass every now and then." she grinned.

"Whatever, anyway our sister said she wants you to call her something about shoes...I don't know i was half paying attention." I stated.

"Ass hat, you were always terrible at relaying a message." Rose said.

"She has your fucking number she could have called or texted you I don't understand women." I muttered heading towards the door.

"We are not for you to understand" she stated walking out in head of me.

"Lets go Elsa" i teased just to get a rise out of her.

"I told you about fucking calling me that, keep it up and you wont have a tongue to say shit!" she snapped.

"Your not saying anything discrediting the ice queen theory" I joked as we made our way to the elevator.

Rose and I had a very unique relationship, people assume we are finally going to come to our senses and date one day but they just don't know how far off mark they are. Rose has been a part of our family since I was four. Rose is a only child to billionaire car tycoon Richard Hale. Richard hale worked hard building his empire from the ground up similar to my great grandfather. he started off as a mechanic just barely scraping by, but he saved and saved and finally opened up his own shop. One then turned into four until he realized he no longer was just interested in fixing cars he was also interested in building them. He went to school to become an engineer and received a degree in auto mechanics not only could he fix a car he could build one and that's what he did. He built his own car brand and opened up a dealership.

Richard had a lot on his plate as most business owners do and did not have a lot of time to date. Rose was the result of a one night stand and never knew her mother. Once Rose was born she dropped her off at the guards gate to Richards estate and never looked back. Richard wanted to do right by Rose, once a life that revolved around his empire now revolved around this little girl with chubby cheeks light grey eyes and soft blonde curls. Richard didn't stand a chance he fell in love with his daughter at first sight. Rose went with him everywhere if he was in the office she was there with him. If he was at the shop she sat to his right next to the tool box. Of course there were Nanny's and baby sitters but anytime he could bring Rose he would and that is how we met.

Mom and I went to visit granddad on his 50th birthday. I was four at the time and thought it was totally unfair that Pop pop had to work on his birthday. I chuckle now at the thought because I've worked every birthday over the past 6 years. I begged my mom to take me to visit him so i could tell him happy birthday because i couldn't wait until dinner tonight to tell him.

Pop pop of course was glad to see me, like any good grand father he put an hour on hold just to play and chat with me. He ran into the time he was suppose to drop an important contract off to before his meeting at noon and asked mom if she could do him a favor. Mom would do anything for her dad so of course she said it was no problem. We drove to the dealership to give him the contract and his receptionist said he is in the auto body shop just to the back. The contract contained sensitive information and mom didn't trust to just leave it so she headed around back to hand deliver it.

Richard was under the car shouting for Rose to hand him a wrench. I watched a little curly haired blond girl in grease stained overalls dig in a tool box with no hesitation and retrieve the wrench for her father. He thanked his Rosie and she climbed back up on the hood of the car to have a seat. Once she was up there she spotted us and informed her father. He rolled form underneath the car and greeted us. As they chatted i decided to go talk to Rose. I remember the first thing i asked her "Why are you helping your dad I thought girls don't work on cars?" I still chuckle at the memory of her response. "And i thought boys weren't suppose to be prettier than girls" she snapped back at me. Me quite the charmer at my young age told her "Well i think your the prettiest girl I've ever seen next to my momma of course" and her response started the beginning of a great friendship. "Well of course."

From that point on i bugged my mom to take me back to see Rose again. My mom thought I just had a little crush that would pass. But Rose was way cooler than any of the kids in pre K and I just wanted to be her friend. I finally broke my mom down, she was handling a lot at the time, she just had Alice and could use some time to adjust so she reached out to Richard about a play date. That's when we learned Rose was without a mother and Richard thought it would be good to have a good female role model for his Rosie, to teach her how to be a young lady. That was harder said then done though Rose always preferred grease stained overalls to a skirt any day, and to this day she still does. No matter how hard my mom tried Rose grew up as one of the guys. Football, sloppy Joe's, baggy pants, and baseball caps. I never noticed Rose was different from me until she hit puberty before I did and grew boobs. I still thought they were nasty at the time and by the time I grew to appreciate a nice rack she was too much like a sister to me. She also didn't flaunt it i think she hated her boobs as much as I hated guys looking at them. She still dressed like a tom boy until Alice got a little older.

Once Alice realized fashion was her passion she made it her mission to give Rose a make over and that she did. Alice was the one to teach Rose everything about being a girl even though she was 4 years younger than us. Their relationship grew tremendously after that Alice will forever be her little sister,Rose realized she could still be one of the guys and in Alice's words "Just Hot." Rose is a part of our family now she even calls our mom mom. Mom was there for her first everything giving her advice and fulling the mother roll needed in her life. As far as dad she loves her dad to much to call our dad her dad so she calls him poppa Carl but he was right along with her own dad and Esme for all of her first as well. Once Rose was old enough to understand she questioned more about wanting to find her mother and her father had to reveal the truth. He had been so busy and had no time to date and meet women so he paid for it. Rose's mother was a high class call girl named Carrie, we are not even sure if that was her real name.

She dropped rose off on the steps with a note telling Richard because her life style she was not fit to be a parent she signed over her parental rights and just asked for Richard to give her enough money to disappear from Rose's life for good. A prostitute was no role model for a child and if he wired the money he would never see her again. Richard thinking he was doing the right thing wired her a million dollars. He didn't want his daughter growing up thinking she was the product of a hired whore or that it made her any less of amazing. he also damn sure never wanted Carrie showing back up with the life style she lead he only ever wanted to protect Rose. Surprisingly to us all Rose didn't get mad she understood why he did that and said to him the mom she has in her life is the one she was meant to have Esme. We all bonded as a family at that point. To us Roses dad is Pop Rich and we spend every holiday, birthday, and big event we can together. We all work hard and get busy but we all make time for each other. Rose is Family, that is why when I inherited the company from Pop pop after my mom didn't want the responsibility Rose resigned from CFO to her fathers company and came on to help me as VP. She said when her dad finally passes at 210 years old she will run the company then. Right now its time for her to be with her family and help her best friend/brother out and have some fun along the way.

Lost in my thoughts of the good times I hadn't noticed we pulled up to VM, I don't even remember getting in the town car.

"You over your little space out?" Rose teased.

"I was just thinking about a little girl once telling me she thought boys weren't suppose to be prettier than girls." I chuckled.

"True fact Glamward" she snickered.

"Whatever Elsa take the Popsicle out of your vagina and lets go" I shot back.

"Once you take the stick out of your tush control freak" she spat.

"And your going to stop with the Frozen jokes" she demanded.

"Truth hurts huh?" I smirked.

"I'm not sure, did it hurt when you came out the closet? You enjoy that stick up your ass way to much." she grinned.

"Touche' " I noted.

After our verbal sparing we went into VM and rode with security guard up the elevator escorting us to the conference room .

Rose and i walked into the extravagant conference room, it was like we were in a glass bubble, The walls were nothing but glass. The wall to the left was nothing but giant windows overlooking Seattle. it was an amazing view. but not as amazing as the behind currently bent over moving pastries onto a tray in the middle of the glass table.

"She went to Jakey's I call dibs on the scone" Rose jabbed me.

"Man can we split it?" I begged, i don't know a person on earth who can resist those scones.

That when i heard the most angelic voice say.

"There has been a WWE all out brawl over these scones in this very office, from that experience I've learned to just get a dozen.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" Rose whispered

I eyed the backside of the scone goddess, as my eyes traveled down from her perfect taught ass to her long shapely legs i came to a conclusion.

"I think I will too" i announced waiting for this goddess to turn around I couldn't wait to see just what kind of beauty I will be working with.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm back with another chapter I hope you all enjoy this chapter please bare with me this is unbet'd all mistakes are mine I own them but sadly not these characters.

 **Controlled Substances**

 **BPOV**

I rushed into Jakey's the bell chimes behind me alerting Jake that I'm here. I reach the front counter as he emerges from the back dusting his hands on his flour stained black apron that hangs around his waist.

"Hey doll!" he greets me hanging across the front counter top.

"Hey Jake, are you finished with my order?" I asked.

"Yup I sure am I just got finished boxing them up, lemme grab them for you ." he said disappearing behind the swinging door that separated the store front from the back kitchen.

Moments later he reemerged from the back with two large white boxes placing them on the counter before me.

"Thanks how much do I owe you?" I asked pulling out the company credit card.

"Hmmm... how about an hour in your torture chambers Mistress Isabella" he stated rubbing his chin.

"Shut up Jake you know I don't have a torture chamber" I rolled my eyes.

"I've seen you handle a riding crop which inclines me to disagree because I grew up with you chicka and you ain't have no damn horse." he teased.

"Hey it all comes with practice and I don't believe Paul would like his student torturing his sub" i replied.

"Hey we ain't nothing official yet we are just feeling each other out, and plus he hasn't put a cuff on it yet okay!" he snapped his fingers flamboyantly in a zig zag fashion.

"I should have guessed that's why you have been running wild, You don't have anyone to add some more tan to that hide of yours." I told him.

"Oooh mistress you offering?" he asked batting his lashes at me.

"It's so gross every time you suggest something like that you're like my brother so I need you to stop with these unwanted advances I get enough of it at work." I muttered.

"You know I'm just playing, I'd only let you spank me if I was desperate" he winks.

"You're impossible." I laughed.

"I don't understand why you don't put Aro in his place I've seen you in action madame and you can get quite stern." He questioned.

It's just different at work, I don't have any real control, and fighting an ever losing battle would drive me clinically insane. I could try to keep Aro on a leash as much as I could but he would never really submit to me. And i don't mean as in a way my sub would but in a way of giving me the control I would need in the office. I won't fight just to have partial control and I don't want to fight submission to me is a privilege, it should be given to me. So i have accepted at work and as his assistant I'm on his time and I'll feed my need to dominate elsewhere." I explained to him.

"I knew when we were young I never met anyone like you but seriously I haven't,. I've been in this world a while and not many people can separate that part of themselves from their everyday life. Their need to dominate is in everything they do." Jake commended.

"The way i look at it is at work I'm a different person, I reflect what the majority of society wishes me to be, but the second I punch out who I am and who I was born to be resurfaces and I can be content within myself." told him.

"But doesn't it get hard when Aro yells at you or makes you do ridiculous things?" Jake asked confused.

"I won't lie and say I've not wanted to bend him over his very own desk and take my paddle to his backside because I have, but when I realize he would enjoy that too much I come to me senses" I grinned.

"Your loca chicka" Jake laughed.

"I save it all for you doll" i grinned.

"You're coming to the club tonight right?" Jake asks.

"Yeah it's our final session Paul says I'm ready to take a sub on, this is merely for him to watch my interactions when I'm in a setting among our peers, as you both know the clubs not really my thing but I have to know how to conduct myself even in a situation where I'm not the most comfortable. " I told him.

"Alright well I'll see you tonight hopefully, that's if Sir says I can come" Jake tells me.

"Okay hope to see you tonight" I smiled grabbing my two boxes of scones and exiting the shop.

Jake and I have a strange relationship to everyone on the outside looking in. Most cant understand how we grew up together and he's like a brother to me yet I can watch said brother tied, blindfolded and gagged receiving immense pleasure and pain from another close friend of mine. But it does not bother me, if anything i think its beautiful to see Jake's eagerness to please any Dom he's committed to it makes me hope I can find the same one day. Even though Jake makes inappropriate comments about wanting to be my sub its all in good fun. We have no desire to bring each other pleasure in a sexual way it would be too weird plus I don't have a penis and strap on's are one of my soft limits. Though we joke and Jake's a little wacky i love him he is the only constant that's ever been in my life and we would never want to ruin that.

I made it back to the office and headed to our conference room. I really hope things with CCA go well today. I know it is being quietly kept but i know we desperately need this account. Our companies stand to make more money together than apart this could be a win win for everyone so i pray Aro doesn't fuck this up.

I'm just finishing putting the scones on a tray when I hear voices behind me. I hear a soft whine behind me that begins to awaken my body. I love the way a man begs it's just something so appealing and empowering about that sound. If he keeps it up he will have something more delicious than that scone in his mouth. I feel my cheeks getting warm as the room suddenly becomes hot. I explain to the two strangers that their has been a fight over these very scones before so I bought extra. I avoided turning around until i calm down because i know the lust would be clear in my eyes this account is important and i don't want to scare them off by what would appear as sexual harassment. I need an instant mood kill where is Aro when you need him, he better hurry up before the first impression we make is about to be the defiling of the company conference room.


End file.
